1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring systems and more particularly to a laser system for measuring the profile of an object such as a container, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art systems have commonly included measuring the profile of an object utilizing manually operated micrometers. This typically requires a person to make manual measurements about a perimeter of the object, read the micrometer (whether digital or inscribed), and record the measurement data accordingly. A user then manually enters the measurement data into a computer. While such systems achieve the measurement objectives, the systems consumed rather substantial quantities of time and required manual dexterity.